


Just Wanna Be With You

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sickfic, Tears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Felix is sick and guilty on valentine's day, but all Seungmin wants is to take care of his baby.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 112





	Just Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! this is the shortest oneshot ive ever written lol, i know its a while after valentines day but im sick and in my feels so i wrote this. enjoy!

Seungmin knocked for the fifth time in past three minutes on the single door in front of him.

“Felix baby please open up.” He called, not bothering to use honorifics and adjusting his grip on the roses in his hand. “I know you’re upset, but it’s okay, let me take care of you.”

Unfortunately, the younger was only met with a loud sniffle, and he sighed, knowing he was gonna have to get the key from Chan’s room to unlock the door and talk some sense into his ridiculous boyfriend.

Because it was valentine’s day, the dorm was empty, the other couples having gone out, - as he and Felix should be- so Seungmin didn’t feel the need to worry about walking in on another one of Chan and Jeongin or Hyunjin and Changbin’s sexcapades. Though he tried to ignore the red heart printed lace he saw peaking out from under Changbin’s bed as he left after retrieving the key.

“Felix” Seungmin tried one more time, and when he was met with no response once again, he sighed and unlocked the door, hating the fact that he had to barge in uninvited, but he couldn’t leave his boyfriend alone in his state.

As he opened the door, Seungmin heard a loud whimper of protest from the pile of blankets stacked up on his freckled boyfriend’s bed. He couldn’t help but smile softly as he walked over, placing the roses on the nightstand.

“c’mon honey.” He cooed softly, attempting to tug the blankets off Felix’s face, but failing as the elder simple pulled them closer. “Felix, I need you to come out now.”

The sternness in Seungmin’s voice must’ve knocked a little bit of confidence into the wrapped-up dancer, as he slowly sat up, letting the blankets fall into his lap.

Seungmin immediately let his brows furrow in worry, a hand coming to rest on the elder’s hot(literally) face. His cheeks and forehead were painted a deep red, whilst the rest of his skin was sickeningly pale. The poor boy’s eyes were glassy with tears, and it was obvious he had been biting his lip, as it looked close to bleeding.

Despite all of this, Seungmin could only think Felix looked beautiful, flushed with Seungmin’s shirt hanging off his shoulder (despite them being the same size). However, he knew that wasn’t what he should be thinking about at that moment.

“why are you crying bub?” the dandy boy questioned softly, letting out a small chuckle when Felix leant into his hand. “you didn’t do anything wrong, I told you that.”

“b-but I did.” The elder’s voice was croaky, a clear sign he had been coughing his lungs up earlier that day. “y-you had everything planned and I- I just had to go and get s-sick.” 

“Felix, baby.” Now Seungmin took the elders face fully in his hands, cupping a freckled cheek with each hand. “I promise I’m not upset with you, you couldn’t help getting sick, I LIKE taking care of you.”

Felix sniffed in response.

“but the reservation...”

“fuck the reservation.” Felix giggled at Seungmin’s language, and the younger smiled just from the grin on his lover’s face. “I’m gonna get you some medicine, get dressed into my pyjamas, and spend the rest of the day with the man I love.”

Felix could only smile as the younger hopped up from the bed and left the room, returning in just a few minutes in a shirt and pyjama pants and holding a bottle of cough medicine and some Panadol.

“think you can take some of this honey?” he asked, handing the elder the medicine along with his cup of water from the nightstand. 

Felix nodded and did as asked, pouting cutely when the pills hurt going down his already sore throat.

“good job sweets.” The singer praised, before sliding into bed next to him. “cuddles? Or you too warm?”

“cuddles.” It was the answer Seungmin had expected, but he still smiled at it, immediately laying down and pulling the red-haired boy into his chest, thankful he was no longer crying.

“I love you, my Lixie.” Seungmin whispered, pressing the softest of kisses to the elder’s warm head, happy to feel the Panadol was kicking in and stopping the fever.

Felix nuzzled his nose into his younger boyfriends shirt, taking in the smell of his cologne.

“I love you too Seungminnie.”

And with that they were both asleep…

Just to be woken up in the middle of the night by three pairs of moaning.

God, sometimes Seungmin hated valentine’s day.


End file.
